izombiefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Olivia Moore
Liv era una studentessa di medicina che è stata graffiata da uno zombie su una festa in barca disastrosa e si è risvegliata come una zombie. Di conseguenza, almeno una volta al mese, deve nutrirsi di cervelli per sopravvivere. Si è trovata un lavoro presso l'ufficio del medico legale per poter accedere al cervello di cui ha bisogno. Con ogni cervello mangiato, assorbe nuovi ricordi e tratti. Quindi inizia a contribuire a risolvere i crimini delle vittime di cui ha mangiato il proprio cervello.Si rivolge al detective Clive Babineaux per aiutarlo con gli omicidi, che era solito pensare che le visioni fossero tratte dalla sua capacità sensitive ma adesso sa che è una zombie. Biografia Olivia Moore era una volta una normale donna umana fidanzata con Major Lilywhite e che lavorava come aspirante medico nell'ospedale locale. Durante una notte a una festa è stata graffiata e trasformata in una zombie da Blaine DeBeers in un lago e alla fine muore affogata, ma si risveglia in un sacco a pelo. Tutti i suoi cari credono che lei soffra di un disturbo post-traumatico dopo l'incidente alla festa in barca, che ha cambiato Liv. Nel periodo successivo, Liv decide di interrompere il fidanzamento con Major per paura di trasformarlo in uno zombi. Personalità Viene descritta come "una paziente e disciplinata, che ha avuto il suo percorso di vita completamente pianificato". Si dice che abbia avuto una personalità simile alla sua migliore amica Peyton, molto energica e con una straordinaria personalità. Peyton la descrisse come una forza e una palla di fuoco irremovibile e inarrestabile. La personalità di Liv prima della sua trasformazione in una zombie è stata caratterizzata principalmente dal suo fervido lavoro etico e dal focus sul suo progresso accademico e professionale, nonché sulla sua abitudine di pianificare la sua intera vita. Nonostante ciò, Liv era ancora (e rimane) una amica leale e una fidanzata devota a Major ed era una persona complessivamente positiva. Poteri e Abilità * Assorbimento della memoria: Quando si nutre di un nuovo cervello, assorbe i ricordi del defunto. Appaiono come visioni e sono solitamente piuttosto violente, dal momento che le vittime sono per lo più vittime di omicidio. * Pseudo-immortalità: Essendo intrappolato in un paradosso tra la vita e la morte, Liv non appartiene a nessuno dei due e quindi è libera dai limiti di entrambi. * Assorbimento di tratti e capacità: Quando mangia il cervello di una persona, assorbe temporaneamente alcuni dei suoi tratti e abilità, come saper parlare una lingua che non conosceva. * Modalità Zombie: Quando si trova in pericolo o viene semplicemente provocata, le caratteristiche dello zombie di Liv sono completamente sballate facendo si che i suoi occhi divengono rossi e che le permette di compiere imprese incredibili come avere una maggiore forza fisica e velocità. * Virus zombie: È una capacità la quale le permette di infettare gli esseri umani con il virus, di solito grattando una vittima, gli zombie dunque possono creare nuovi zombie. Debolezze * Fame di cervelli: Da quando è diventata una zombie, deve nutrirsi di cervelli umani almeno una volta al mese per mantenere la sua umanità e sopravvivere, altrimenti diventa una zombie senza il minimo controllo. Inoltre questo le impedisce di attaccare gli altri per nutrirsi del loro cervello. * Adrenalina (Modalità Zombie): Le abilità di uno zombi sono innescate da adrenalina che le rende difficili da controllare e da nascondere. Apparizioni: 58/58 Stagione 1 (13/13) * Il sonno eterno * Fratello, puoi prestarmi il cervello? * Il disinfestatore * Vivi e lascia morire * Il volo dei morti viventi * La realtà virtuale morde * Il senso materno di Liv * Morte in onda * Il cervello del patriota * Mister pazzoide * Astroburger * Topo morto, topo vivo, topo marrone, topo bianco * Il mondo di Blaine Stagione 2 (19/19) * Quella vecchia brontolona di Liv * Sorella zombie * Le vere casalinghe morte di Seattle * Omicidio e amore * Amore & pallacanestro * Lascia o raddoppia * Abra cadaver * La stalker ferita * Il giustiziere di Seattle * Metodo d'indagine * Cinquanta sfumature di materia grigia * Medico, guarisci te stesso * Il cantastorie * Caffè e pensieri positivi * Mi ha accecato con la scienza * Versa un po' di zucchero, zombie * Riflessioni su come era Liv * Sfinito * L'esercito della salivazione Stagione 3 (13/13) * Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother * Zombie Knows Best * Eat, Pray, Liv * Wag the Tongue Slowly * Spanking the Zombie * Some Like It Hot Mess * Dirt Nap Time * Eat a Knievel * Twenty-Sided, Die * Return of the Dead Guy * Conspiracy Weary * Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 1 * Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2 Stagione 4 (13/13) * Are You Ready for Some Zombies * Blue Bloody * Brainless in Seattle, Part 1 * Brainless in Seattle, Part 2 * Goon Struck * My Really Fair Lady * Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Brain * Chivalry is Dead * Mac-Liv Moore * Yipee Ki Brain, Motherscratcher * Insane in the Germ Brain * You've Got to Hide Your Liv Away * And He Shall Be a Good Man Curiosità * Il suo nome nella serie a fumetti è Gwen Dylan. * Il suo nome è un opera teatrale sulle parole "Live" e "More" (Vivi di più) * La sua frequenza cardiaca è di 10 battiti al minuto. * Il suo gruppo sanguigno è 0 negativo, come quello di suo fratello Evan. * Lei può solo assaggiare il cibo molto piccante. * Si è vestita da zombi per Halloween nel Pilot mostrando come stava iniziando ad adattarsi al suo nuovo status di non morta. * Lei crede che Dio sia una donna. * Come umana, le piacciono le tazze di Reese. * Ha frequentato l'Università di Washington ed è stata in una sorellanza (Mu Theta Zeta). * Liv, Peyton, Major, Marcy e Holly sono stati tutti alla stessa università. * È nata il 13 Novembre del 1987. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Zombies Categoria:Personaggi Femminili